


Erui

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was my first attempt at LOTR poetry. Arwen expresses her love for Aragorn and her hope that he will return to her. I know a lot of people don't like to read Arwen/Aragorn fics, but I would appreciate feedback on it, since it is my first try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erui

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

Erui

You are countless miles away  
In a heartless wilderness of foes.  
You journey away from me,  
As should I from you.  
But I remain here,  
In this disquieting tranquility,  
Waiting in tears and in hope.

I am joyless but not hopeless,  
For I know that while we both live,  
Something in this land has the chance  
To be eternal,  
Because I will wait,  
And you will return to me.

Were I to abandon your life  
To save my own,  
I would forever be in Peace personified.  
But peacefully I could not live,  
For immortality pales against  
Eternity.

Hope dictates  
That we will love in life once more,  
That our love will be everlasting.  
But whilst you roam,  
I will wait,  
Praying and dying,  
And until you return,  
I shall feel only  
Love and erui.


End file.
